Psychotic kidnapping
by CSIManiac16
Summary: Can the CSI team handle a psychotic killer who happens to kidnap and kill their victims, with two victims going free and in need of help, what would happen?  My first fanfiction, involves me and my mates though changed their names  Hope you enjoy x


**Screams of cry and pain exploded from the belly of the victim as a syringe got pushed into the pulsing skin of the neck, it had also pierced the main artery in the neck, sending the formula with in the syringe into the blood and instantly killing the victim, as she gave her last breathe, a manic laugh came from the corner of the room, eyes opening and the second victim with long brown hair managed to break from the bonds and make a dash for the nearest exit, managing to get her mobile out and call the first person on the contacts list which was her best friend, she left a message, but before she could finish the message the blood stained monster grabbed the nearest tool which happened to be a hammer and smack the second victim with it causing the female to drop to the floor, the monster then dragged the victim away, the first victims body already beginning to decay.**

**x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x— x**

**Grissom had been sitting at his desk when he got a call that he had a visitor, he pushed his glasses up his nose before exiting his office though as he walked down the corridor he got bombarded by a female with short brow hair, tears falling down her cheeks**

'' **Mr Grissom, I need your help, it's my friend, she has been missing for a day now and I can't get in touch with her, I think something bad may have happened to her''**

**The female said as more tears fell down her cheeks, a calm looking Grissom just looked to her and just nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way**

''**Okay miss, if you come with me we can sort this out''**

**He said as he lead the female into the interrogation room, a small smile stretching his lips, the female simply nodded and followed behind him, once inside the interrogation room, she sat down alone as Grissom had to call Brass to help with the interrogation since he wasn't good dealing with people, once Brass was in the room they could begin.**

''**Please, she is one of my closest friends and I don't want her getting hurt''**

**The female said with wide eyes wanting them to understand that this was important**

''**Okay, okay first of what is your name and your friends name?''**

**Brass asked as he leant against the back of the empty chair, Grissom was stood at the side being silent and just watching the female's facial features and the way she acted, wondering if she was lying or telling the truth**

''**M..my name is Rebecca Wallows, and my friend is Amy Gilmore''**

**She admitted, looking from Grissom to Brass then watching as the door opened, a young male in his 20's came in, this was Greg Sanders, he was holding his forensics kit and began to get her finger prints and DNA, Rebecca gave him a quick look and realised he was rather cute**

''**How come you came to us?''**

**Grissom asked, this brought Rebecca from her trance and look straight at him, he folded his arms across his chest, Rebecca gave a shakey sigh before speaking**

'' **Because I got this message''**

**She said getting her mobile out and placing it on the desk, she pressed a button and the message began to play**

''**I need help! Please someone help me, i…I saw her kill someone and now I am next..plea….''**

**The message cut off at that point, Rebecca couldn't help but place her hand over mouth and began to sob quietly though she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw that it was Greg trying to comfort her, Brass and Grissom gave a look to each other then left, this was their case.**

'' **My name is Greg Sanders, I work in the forensic department, I promise you that we will find your friend before anything happens to her''**

**He said, giving her a small smile of hope, Rebecca smiled back she felt safer around Greg for some strange reason, she also believed him and would do anything to help in the investigation**

'' **Please call me Becky and I think the same person will come after me, I am not safe, I don't want to go outside alone''**

**She said with her eyes full of worry and fear, Greg could see this and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before wandering off leaving Becky to sob into her hands, Greg was going to get her 24/7 protection till the investigation was over and they found this monster**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Getting the case file, Nick and Warick had been sent to the home of the missing friend, Nick noticed the door was slightly open and he pulled his gun out, along with Warick doing the same thing, Nick pushed the door wider with his foot and two ginger cats came scampering out, Nick looked to them and sighed, stroking one, he quickly got back into position and headed into the home, then began to look around holding his forensics kit at his side, looking around Nick figured that the kidnapped friend was rather obsessed with cats after all there was a cat calendar hanging on the wall, a few cat ornaments on the window sill, he couldn't help but laugh, Warick was outside checking around for any broken glass or evidence seeing there was a broken window he instantly began to take pictures as Nick was taking pictures of inside the house, Nick managed to get to the window**

''**This house is creepy, everywhere I go there is something with Cats''**

**Nick said as he began to look around the floor, he heard Warick laugh so he laughed too though they soon got focused and got back to work, Looking to the window he found a suspicious blonde hair so he bagged it as evidence, after about an hour Greg was back at the lab and was searching for DNA from the hair and also from the tiny speck of blood found on the broken window, Greg had got Archie to run a voice recognition from the phone and to see if they could hear anything else in the back ground.**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Since Becky trusted Greg the most she had asked him specifically look after her so when they got home, she pushed the door open once unlocked, though all through the drive she hadn't realised she had been followed from CSI to her home but a mini car, she had been too busy talking to Greg and finding out more about him and his job, as Becky walked into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of orange juice, she had her back to Greg**

''**Thanks for this Greg, it means the world to me, I am guessing your not the type that gets out of the lab to protect a suspect but I am glad you did''**

**Becky admitted though as she had been talking, behind her, the monster that had been following her had managed to grab Greg from behind and knock him out with chloroform also shoving him into the closet amongst the coats and shoes, Becky couldn't help but scream, she knew she had to defend herself so she grabbed a kitchen knife and managed to slash at the monster's arm which only made the monster more angry, grabbing a plate, it was smashed over Becky's head and she collapsed to the floor only to be dragged away moments later, it was about 20 minutes later when Greg awoke, he felt rather drunk and knew it was the chloroform, getting up, he used his shoulder as a barge and managed to get the door open, he quickly walked out and looked around for any evidence, there was a note stuck on the fridge by a magnet in the shape of a heart**

''**YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO SAVE THEM, IF YOU DON'T GET THERE IN TIME THEY WILL DIE!''**

**Greg looked at the letter and his eyes widened, he knew he had to save the two females, he got his phone from his pocket and instantly called Grissom to tell him what had happened.**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Sitting at the rectangular table was the team, each was staring at the note in the middle of the table**

''**Grissom, what are we going to do now?''**

**Nick asked with slight worry in his voice, When Nick had got back to the lab, he had searched through the information on the computer to find out more of Amy and her life, he felt he had got to know more about her, the fact her father was in prison for being a thief and her mother had brought Amy up by herself, also that her mother had died when Amy had turned 20 **

'' **Greg, see if you can find a print on the note, Sara and Catherine go to our latest victims house and find anymore evidence, Warick see if our murderer has any background like parking tickets unpaid or any crimes, Nick, me and you will go back to the first victims house and see if there is anything we have missed''**

**Grissom said with authority in his voice, the others instantly followed, with nods of the head they went to do their jobs**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Grissom and Nick headed back to the first victims house, they got to work on finding more clues that was when Grissom got a phone call from Warick, he had found something on the evidence.**

''**Hey Grissom, I got some news, I managed to get an address, it close by perhaps you and Nicky boy could go and take a look also Greg managed to get a match with the finger print, someone by the name of 'Janice Fowler''**

**He said through the phone, he could hear Nick in the background cursing over stepping on Cat poo and getting it all over his shoe, Warick couldn't help but smirk and give a small laugh**

''**Good work, Best if you and Greg go to the address, will meet you there in an hour''**

**Grissom said as he simply ignored Nick's cursing and then ended the call, he put his phone back in his pocket**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Sara and Catherine headed inside Becky's apartment and began their work to collect evidence**

'**Do you think you and the second victim are related since you have the same surname''**

**Sara asked, quite interested in talking about Catherine's family though didn't want to get too involved, Catherine simply gave a shrug, turning her torch on and began looking around the kitchen**

'' **I don't think so, I would of known, anyway Warick found out more about her, apparently her mum was a police officer and her father was a head teacher, seemed to be a lot of authority in the house, though they never had time for her and she got stuck looking after her brother''**

**She explained simply, she suddenly found a booklet on cosmetic surgery, she realised that she did facial reconstruction, she bagged the booklet then went to look for more evidence, Sara had been looking around the kitchen too and found the knife that had been used in defence, also the plate that had been used to smash over Becky's head, she had bagged that as evidence too, once they had got enough evidence they headed back to the lab to process the information**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Eyes opening slowly, she felt a burning sensation of pain ripple through her body, Amy had woken slightly to find herself in a room, she wasn't sure where the room was or how she had actually got here, it took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the throbbing in her head and to the darkness only to find that everything was on fire including herself, she began to panic and call out but the calls were muffled and she was soon passed out once more, breathing in the smoke and dust**

**Becky had awoken too, placing a hand to her head she could feel the blood dripping from the wound on her forehead, suddenly hearing a rumbling noise, she began to panic and stood up leaning against the side, all she could do was stand and watch as Water began to slowly fill the room, she soon began to scream and call out for help hoping to be heard**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Greg and Warick parked outside the bungalow home, and simply waited for the others along with Brass, two police cars pulled up alongside and so did two more CSI cars, Nick and Grissom got out of one, then Catherine and Sara got out the other, Warick looked to Grissom and simply nodded**

'' **What shall we do?''**

**Warick asked and waited for instructions, he looked back towards the bungalow knowing there was a killer inside**

'' **Warick and Catherine go round the back, Me and Brass will go through the front, Greg and Sara you look around the grounds see if there is anything''**

**Grissom commanded and headed towards the front door, Warick and Catherine walked stealthily round to the back where as Greg gave a sigh and got his forensics kit then headed off to look around in the grass followed by Sara, Grissom simply pushed the door open as it was slightly open anyway, he walked inside with Brass following**

'' **POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP'**

**Brass called, anger in his voice, he walked passed Grissom along with three other policemen and headed deeper into the bungalow, Warick and Catherine were climbing through a window since the back door was locked, as soon as they were inside they began to look around the kitchen, Grissom began to look down the hall, their eyes watering with the stink of Urine, human faeces and decaying body, Grissom noticed that there was a streak of blood across the wall leading to the basement door, Grissom's eyes widened as he pulled on a pair of gloves and pulled the door open then headed downstairs with Brass following, What he saw was horrific and disgusting, a white haired women who was slightly overweight was using a scalpel to cut away at the face of the dead female, a dirty looking stereo was playing John Barrowman music on repeat, Grissom turned it off quickly as it was annoying him**

''**I Suggest that you stop what you are doing and step away from the body''**

**Grissom called as he stood there, then folded his arms, Brass pulled out his gun and pointed it towards her getting ready to fire, the three policeman ran towards her and pushed her against the wall to put her hands behind her back and handcuffed her, quickly leading her out to the police car, Warick and Catherine began looking around the kitchen**

'' **This place is disgusting''**

**Catherine said with a sigh as she had to put a mask on to be able to look around, getting to the fridge she opened the fridge door and looked to the take-away food and pizza boxes, she shut the fridge door and then opened the freezer and almost screamed in horror, she got up and pointed inside, Warick looked towards her and wandered over, looking inside the freezer, he realised why she was so screamish, inside there was jars of eyeballs, lips and skin, Warick pulled some rubber gloves on and began to take each one out and putting them in evidence bags, Outside was getting rather difficult for Greg and Sara but they were going to get the evidence no matter what, the grass was around 4 inches long and they had to wade through it, there were odd pizza boxes and food cartons which they had to step over, there was even a metallic bed frame with the springs sticking out at odd places, Greg and Sara were about to give up when they found some tire treads, they took a sample of them and put it in an evidence bag before heading back to the house, Inside the bungalow Warick had found the computer and simply pulled it out, him and the three policeman began to carry pieces of the computer out and into the back of one of the CSI cars they had arrived in, after about an hour they were heading back to the lab.**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**The monster was sat in the interrogation room, literally stinking the place out, Brass walked in along with Grissom and the head CSI decided to sit down for this interrogation, mostly for the fact that he wanted to rescue the females before anything bad happened to them**

'' **What I want to know is where they are''**

**Grissom said rather quickly, his eyes full of rage and anger, Janice simply smirked towards him, he knew this would take a lot of thinking to get her to talk, Brass decided to intervene knowing what Grissom was like when he got really angry**

''**Right! If you don't tell us where those women are, you will be in deep trouble, I am thinking of life in the female prison with nothing to eat but dry bread and water, now if you tell us I see you getting at least 20 years I think that's better then your whole life''**

**He said trying to persuade and scare her, Grissom had his arms folded and was staring at her, his eyes boring in to hers**

'' **you want to know… I suggest you check the storage ships, perhaps see if one is on fire''**

**Janice said the smirk still on her face, Grissom got up and stormed out the room and to his team, he walked quickly towards Archie since he was good at computers, he had been busy hacking into the computer which wasn't hard to do**

''**Archie, What have you got?''**

**Grissom asked as he gave a quick look at the computer then to the male known as Archie who gave a swizzle in the chair before speaking**

''**I managed to hack into the computer which was pretty easy to do, the ship is known as The Oriental, it is a storage ship there is news footage all over the television about some cargo being on fire, I also found some plans in the deleted bin, it shows where the victims are''**

**Archie said quickly, Grissom nodded and stormed out towards Greg hoping that he had information, when he got there Greg was looking into a microscope**

''**Tell me what you got Greg''**

**Grissom said, frustration obvious in his voice as they only had a few hours left before both of the victims were to die**

''**Well.. The tread marks I found didn't belong to the car that Janice had, in fact she didn't have a car so that must mean…..''**

**Greg said as he looked to Grissom expecting him to work it out quickly, since he already knew the answer he wanted to know if Grissom could work it out**

''**She had an accomplice, thanks Greg''**

**Grissom exclaimed rather quickly, before storming out to Sara, to give her a job since she was sitting down and eating a sandwich**

''**Sara! I need you to find out who Janice has made contact with in the last week''**

**Grissom called, then wandered off towards his office, Sara got up and went to do the job, shoving the last of the sandwich into her mouth and chewing it quickly, Grissom then went towards Nick and looked towards him**

''**Nick, I need you and Greg to go to the storage ship and rescue those victims''**

**Grissom said, his voice full of annoyance as he stormed off back to interrogation room to ask her more questions and hope for an answer**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Nick had got Greg and they headed out into one of the many CSI cars, getting inside it was obvious that Nick would be driving, Greg got into the passengers seat and pulled his seat belt on, he watched Nick get in and they headed off towards the storage ship, it took about an hour to get to the storage ship, once they were out the CSI car and flashing their badges they split up and headed passed each storage container till they got to their designated container, Nick just stood there taking in the burning container, he wasn't sure what to do, then suddenly hearing a sound of a whimper, he knew he had to run in and save the female, he soon dashed inside and towards the female, he didn't have time to see if she was alright, he quickly lifted her up and ran back out with her in his arms, he lay her down on the ground and checked for a pulse, she had one but it was weak, he soon began to do mouth to mouth with her to make sure she stayed alive, Amy gasped and looked towards her saviour, a small smile on her lips, Nick smiled back to her and stroked her hair softly, he could see that she was uncomfortable and in pain, getting his mobile out, he dialled 999**

'' **this is Nick Stokes from the Crime Lab, I need an ambulance on The Oriental storage unit, a female approximately 23 years of age with third degree burns''**

**Nick said with slight panic in his voice, he put the mobile down and stroked the victims hair once more to comfort her while they waited for an ambulance, he grabbed a blanket and placed it around her so she wouldn't get cold**

**Greg got to his designated container which was on the other side of the ship and looked towards it, he wondered what exactly was going on in there because the container was certainly not on fire, he decided to walk around the container and suddenly realised there was a hose that was pumping the water inside, he knew that if he was to pull at it the whole canister could explode, he walked back around to the front and realised that there was a padlock on the front, he looked around remembering there were some pliers in the car though he knew he couldn't go back and get them or the victim would be in more danger, so he began to look through a few containers nearby and found a hammer, a smirk came on his face as he began to whack at the padlock, it soon flew off, hitting the floor he threw the hammer to the floor and began to pull at the door, though he soon realised it wasn't a good idea as the water pushed the door open more and washed Greg away in a wave of water, he lay on the ground and began to cough though pushing himself up, he saw that Becky was unconscious laying on her stomach, Greg ran over to her and turned her onto her back soon doing CPR, Becky gasped and began to cough up water, she looked towards her saviour and fell unconscious once more**

''**This is Greg Sanders of the Crime lab, Ambulance needed at The Oriental, female of around 24 years old, almost drowned''**

**Greg called through the phone, he put his mobile away once he had alerted the hospital and put it back into his pocket, he looked towards Becky and waited with her, holding her hand**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**It was around three hours later when Becky and Amy finally woke up in the hospital, by their side was the two saviours, by Amy side was Nick, and by Becky's side was Greg.**

**Amy smiled towards Nick though was struggling to move around since she was badly burnt, every part of her body was in bandages, Nick's face was full of anger since he wanted to find the second person who could of done this horrible thing, Becky looked up to Greg and smiled towards him, she had to have a drip and have her stomach pumped due to swallowing too much water while in the container.**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Sara walked into Grissom's office and looked towards him, soon passing him a file**

''**Okay so I managed to trace the calls made in the last week, one stuck out so I checked over the call, the tire treads also match to this person ' Jean Hull', I managed to get an address, I also found out that this Jean had killed one more person a few years back, but no one had caught her''**

**Sara said as she placed a hand on her hip, Grissom looked up to her with loving eyes then quickly looked to the file and began to read through it rather quickly, he was determined to catch this killer**

''**Good work Sara, Get a warrant from Brass then we will go to her house, Nick and Greg are staying with the victims, Catherine and Warick are looking over the skin they found, trying to put names to the victims''**

**Grissom said as he got up, pulling the file under his arm and heading out to Catherine, Sara walked off and got a mobile out, then phoned Brass to get a warrant, Grissom walked into the lab and watched as Catherine was typing away at the computer finding the victims, Warick was wearing a bio hazard suit and sifting through the rubbish that was in the bin, suddenly finding a mobile phone**

''**Got anything yet?''**

**Grissom asked as he kept far away from the rubbish as possible as it was beginning to make his eyes water from the smell of it, Warick walked over towards Grissom**

''**I found a mobile phone, i took a quick look and the phone belongs to Valentina Dalton, I looked through at the pictures and the skin defiantly belongs to her, I looked to her contacts and it seems that she is friends with the victims in hospital and someone else who looks like the Jane doe in autopsy''**

**Warick said as he put the mobile phone in an evidence bag and went to get out of the bio hazard suit and perhaps have a shower, Catherine wandered off to give the mobile to Archie so he could find out anything else, Grissom nodded and left to meet Sara at the garage, she waved the warrant in his face before getting into the passenger side, Grissom rolled his eyes and got into the drivers side soon heading towards the address they got the warrant for, Catherine sat with Archie as they went through the mobile that was found, a few photos of the friends together, laughing and smiling, a few photos of them posing or making funny faces, Archie ran a face recognition and the four friends were shown, Rebecca, Amy, Valentine and the dead female who's name was Natasha Hardington, there was one picture that stood out, it was rather blurry but it looked like the victim had took it before she was killed, Archie changed the resolution, trying to make the picture better, after a couple of tries, they looked closer and ran another face recognition it came to 'Jean Hull', this person had defiantly killed the victim named as Valentine, after finding this out Warick got his mobile and called Sara to explain what happened, after all Grissom would be driving**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

**Grissom was driving, his foot pushing against the accelerator, with his hands firmly on the wheel, as Sara's mobile went off his gaze didn't falter from the road, Sara pulled her mobile from her pocket and quickly accepted the call after seeing the contact picture of Warick**

''**Sidle, what's up Warick?''**

**She asked as she put the phone on loud speaker so Grissom could hear what his colleague was saying and could answer back, after about 20 minutes they were soon as the house, it was a rather large house, the police had been following behind the CSI car though didn't have the sirens on, Grissom got out along with Sara, and began to head towards the house, a deafening scream came from the house and grissom instantly ran inside, Sara followed along with the police officers**

''**LAPD''**

**Brass called as they followed where the scream was coming from, pushing the door open with his foot, Grissom found a female with short bob like hair which had been dyed purple, blood dripping from the hair and down the females face, more blood staining her shirt and a bloodied knife in her hand, a look of darkness was in her eyes, this female had killed a latest victim**

''**Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head''**

**Brass called, guns pointing towards the bloodied female, a small evil laugh came from her slither of lips as the knife dropped from her hand to the floor, two policemen grabbed her and lead her away, No more innocent lives were to be lost due to this insane woman, Grissom found out that the female known as 'Jean' only killed due to having a psychotic breakdown due to having her identity stolen a few years back and she bribed Janice into killing a few lives so she would get caught and Jean would be free, Rebecca and Amy had to stay in hospital for at least four weeks to be fully recovered, Nick and Greg visited them every day, Grissom was at ease once more that another psychopath was locked away perhaps not behind bars this time but a mental hospital would do. **


End file.
